Kodoku Kokoro Miko, Kikyou
by Bloom Flower
Summary: Hear me cry within the night. Watch me fade into the light. I look into the water out of misery. I see a lonely soul staring back at me. A collection of poems dedicated to the tragic priestess, Kikyou.
1. Throw It All Away

A/N: First of all, I want to thank all the reviewers for the reviews in "Be the Darkness, But Feel the Pain". So thank you, everyone! Lovie all of you! I've decided to make a collection of poems deicated to Kikyou, expressing her pain, misery, and loneliness. This first poem is not in her POV but instead in someone else's. But every poem in here is going to related to her somehow. Like a poem in someone's POV directing it to her or that she is directing it to someone. This first poem is a scribble, eh. This is in Inuyasha's POV and how he feels when he reflect himself among the past. I wrote this out of rage and sorrow some other day. Yeah, so that's it. Please enjoy. RR please! Arigato! NO FLAMES! Do not flame me because you don't like Kikyou or something like that. Seriously, no flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.

In Inuyasha's POV

**Throw It All Away**

I want to throw it all away,

Death came, took lives, leave shattered hearts

Throwing it all away results nothing.

Striking all my weaknesses,

Killing what's dearest,

Taking my loves.

My fault for caring too much,

My fault for not watching,

My fault for not paying attention,

My fault for a lost life.

I want to throw it all away,

But I can't.

What can of curse is this?

I hate emotions!

Make it all go away!

My life goes on, but my heart still feels numbness,

What does it mean?

I want to know, I don't want to do with anything anymore,

Leave me alone.

Loud music can only help me escape the guilt and pain,

But it all eventually come back.

Without emotions, I don't have to feel anything again.

No sorrow, no anger, no happiness, and no love.

No anything anymore,

It will happen again for death will visit me again.

Time is all I have left. I was afraid to enjoy the time,

And now regret fills my mind, heart, and body.

It was all my fault for not enjoying the time I had left.

Now it's gone, I took it all for granted.

It's gone...gone...gone...forever...

Crying does me no good; refreshing it may be,

Refreshing my mind; clear my head of thoughts;

My tears doesn't drop until the corpse drop.

It was my mistake; a mistake I can never take back.

Please forgive me; can you hear me?

I threw the time away; spending it on endless nonsense,

Throwing it all away seems so nice right now...

But what good will it do?

Nothing will change, my heart is already broken even though it has ended.

Throw all my feelings away, my emotions, throw all my anger away,

Throw all my sorrow away, throw all my guilt and numbness away.

Empty eyes stare into nothing, cold and empty.

Just cold and empty.

Just empty...

Hear and see but don't want to open the door,

What could it be? Who could it be?

Is it death again? Make the dark go away...

I just want to throw it all away...

To throw it all away...

Throw it all away...

**The End**

A/N: Well, that's it for the first one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please RR! It really helps me through the day with a smile. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.


	2. It is Time

A/N: Thankies to all reviews:) This is a short poem I also wrote up. Still in Inuyasha's POV of how he thinks back onto the past and thought about how he could have saved Kikyou from her tragic death. But the next one is in Kikyou's POV. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did writing it down... Anyway, please RR. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.

In Inuyasha's POV

**It is Time**

Time came

As Death came,

One way or the other,

It is all truly the same.

Death laughed,

As she cries,

It began to fade,

As it starts to die.

Finding myself,

Drowning in water, so lost,

I thought it would go away,

But it came with a cost.

Crying angerly,

Sliding down, my tears,

It has come true,

My one deep fear.

Lifeless; crying as if

It is a crime,

The life is already lost,

For it is time.

**The End**

A/N: Well, this is it for now anyways. Please review on your way out. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.


	3. Let Go

A/N: Finally like I said, here is a poem in Kikyou's POV. I wanted to thank those who has reviewed previously. Please RR and enjoy. Thank you:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.

In Kikyou's POV

**Let Go**

Alluring shadows,

Whispering souls,

Let the blood run,

So thick, so cold.

Let the rain pour,

Onward to the ground,

Slaughter has been made,

There's no more sound.

Let everything go,

So there's nothing anymore,

Let it go,

So there'll be less then more.

Walk down the dark path,

Significant sights,

Wander into the dark,

Wander into the light.

Left alone in the dark,

And died,

When sight returns,

The dead could cry.

Let the wandering soul,

Arises and feel more pain,

Let the suffering continues,

There's nothing from it to gain.

But the present consists of more pain,

It returns to the past,

Please kill the soul,

So it can be free at last.

**The End**

A/N: There it is. Next one is also in her POV. I hope you enjoy it! Please RR! Arigato!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.


	4. Bury Me Deep

A/N: Well, I'm back! someone randomly screams ……………….Okay, well……..Here's one of my favorite. I hope you viewers enjoy it as much as I while writing it. This one is also in Kikyou's POV. Please RR!

Reply for previous reviews

Dreammistress Jade: Thank you for your review! Yes, Kikyou is sometimes a confusing and complex character, and I think people should really give her a chance before hating her. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you will enjoy this poem!

PB: Gee, thank you! I hope you enjoy this one as well. Thank you for your review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.

In Kikyou's POV

**Bury Me Deep**

Bury me deep,

Because I don't want to face reality anymore,

Bury me deep,

I'm so tired and sore.

Bury me deep,

So I can't again arises,

Bury me deep,

Since I chose my own demise.

Bury me deep,

So I can't see you,

Bury me deep,

So I can be true.

Bury me deep,

In my dark, black tomb,

Bury me deep,

So I can be consumed.

Bury me deep,

So I can't feel the pain,

Bury me deep,

So I can walk death's lane.

Bury me deep,

So it's me you can no longer see,

Bury me deep,

So I can at last be free.

Bury me deep,

Because I can't let go,

Bury me deep,

So the others can rest and grow.

Bury me deep,

Because I can still care,

Bury me deep,

So I'll be gone of despair.

Bury me deep,

Because my heart still hold love,

Bury me deep,

Since you're the only one I'll forever think of.

The End

A/N: Well……………What do you think? This is one of my favorites, how about you guys? Please leave a review! Arigato!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.


	5. Lie to Me

A/N: Well... Nothing to do so I thought I'll update. News! "Tides of Friendship 2" will be coming out soon! Finally, "Tides of Friendship" can be an sequel. Anyways, please RR and enjoy. This is one of my favorites and so is "Bury Me Deep".

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.

In Kikyou's POV

**Lie to Me**

Lie to me,

Say it can return to the way it used to be,

Lie to me,

So I can open my eyes and see.

Lie to me,

Promise you'll never leave,

Lie to me,

So it's me you decieve.

Lie to me,

Say you'll be there for me when I fall,

Lie to me,

Say you'll be waiting for me even if I lose it all.

Lie to me,

Whisper in my ear,

Lie to me,

And say the words I want to hear.

Lie to me,

So I can actually smile,

Lie to me,

So it can last a little while.

Lie to me,

Say you need me with you,

Lie to me,

So I can believe it's true.

Lie to me,

Say it's me you care for,

Lie to me,

So I can feel your warmth once more.

Lie to me,

So that if I'm gone,

Lie to me,

And say you'll wait and won't go on.

Lie to me,

Say you'll protect me through the dark weather,

Lie to me,

And say I'm your only treasure.

Lie to me,

Say I'm your delight,

Lie to me,

So I can pass the night.

Lie to me,

So my love can return,

Lie to me,

So I'll have no more concerns.

Lie to me,

Say you will forever be by my side,

Lie to me,

But in the end, I know you'll say good bye.

The End.

A/N: Please review then you may go...

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.


	6. Lonely Forevermore

**A/N: How one must feel and deal with the monster when left alone. The only monster is lonliness. **

In Kikyou's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.

**Lonely Forevermore**

I walked to up to my path,

Then I turned and looked back,

I can not be part of my past anymore,

Of what I gave up and now lack.

I don't want to be lonely anymore,

Since you're right there,

A warm smile lit up your face,

It told me you really care.

I reach out,

But it was a illusion,

I want to find out what happen,

But I will just end up in confusion.

My journey consist to be lonely,

Only me on the darken path I chose,

I must walk this way,

I gain nothing but everything I once own, I lose.

I tell myself you're always there to lend me a hand,

To help me when I'm down,

Even if it can't be the way it used to be,

Maybe on my face will be a smile instead of a frown.

You're there, on your own path,

While I'm here,

Our paths will cross but never intertwine,

Loneliness is my deepest fear.

The sun always shine where you are,

While the light never reaches me,

I journey on to,

To be free.

But until then, I walk alone,

On my lonely journey,

Until I reach the top,

I still yearn to be free.

I know I will be lonely forever,

But I still care,

Too bad no one knows,

Since no one is really there.

I just have to deal with the loneliness,

Just hope they know who I'm doing this for,

I have to continue on; I can't look back,

Since I will be lonely forevermore.

**The End**

**A/N: Kikyou has battled and brought down countless demons but she seems to can never defeat loneliness; she can only ignore it till the day she finally rest in peace. Please RR. Arigatou. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kikyou. Thank you.


	7. Left Out

**A/N: Just because you're different shouldn't mean you should be left out. But sometimes, you just can't help it; the pain doesn't last long since one is already immune to it... Or are they?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Arigatou.

**In Kikyou's POV**

**Left Out**

The pain only stung for a short while,

I knew it was too good to be true,

I'm left out again,

I didn't show my disappointment to you.

I'm different, but I can't help it,

I know you don't really want me there,

Just go on, I don't mind,

It shows me you don't really care.

Angered that you went on,

While I'm still alone here,

I'm sitting in the light,

And hear music whisper in my ear.

I know I will be left out a lot,

But I will make the best,

Of what I have now,

No more, no less.

I've been left out times before,

But the pain still arises,

Even if I've felt it before, I'm still not used to it,

Is it such a surprise?

When it happens again,

I won't stomp, frown, or pout,

I'll deal with it; the pain won't last long,

Next time when I'm left out.

The End

A/N: Uh... Yeah, that's it for now... Review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Thank you.


	8. Nothing Last Forever

A/N: Gomen nasai! It has been so busy and everything and blah blah blah... Anyways, please read and review. Construction criticism is highly welcome! I'm always looking to improve my writing so it doesn't full of errors and such. Arigatou!

**All your wonderful memories and beautiful time that took place in your life can only in the end be erased by time. How when you are gone, no one know you exist or ever did.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Thank you. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Kikyou's POV to Inuyasha

**Nothing Last Forever**

Nothing last forever,

But is it true?

It couldn't seem possible,

Tell me, would you?

Soon everything that has an opening,

Will someday have its end,

Except scars that are too deep,

So they can never be mend.

Everything and everyone is bound to time,

Sooner or later, it will start to die.

Then when it is fading away,

Others will start to cry.

Time erases memories,

So everything seems so long ago in the past,

But will it be forgotten?

How can anything last?

I don't want to be forgotten,

I don't want to die by memories,

Nothing last forever,

But everything happened so fast, so suddenly.

I don't want to let go,

Nothing lasts forever,

Then our bonds will die?

Let's say never.

The End

A/N: Hopefully this wasn't too bad... Please review to tell my how I did... Thanks a lot, guys:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kikyou or any of the characters from Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Arigatou:D


	9. Fulfill Your Destiny

**A/N: When you care about someone deeply like a best friend, family member, or love, you think of them before yourself. You let them go even if it hurt you to the pits of your heart and soul.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters including Kikyou. Thank you.

**Kikyou's POV**

**Fulfill Your Destiny**

Sunset so high, setting low,

Everything's so warm and still,

Yet I'm still so cold, carry on,

Let your destiny be fulfilled.

Why is letting go so hard?

Is it because you're the first and last,

To reach out and found

What was behind my mask?

You showed me where I fit in,

You showed me someone cold can have a heart,

You showed me it can be true,

You showed me the light from the dark.

Even in tough spots, you didn't leave,

You were with me through good and bad,

But now, I look back

To everything we once had.

You showed me there's kindness in demons too,

You saw in me that no one else could see,

You showed me that there's more out there,

You opened the door and set me free.

I still want it to go to the past,

But I don't want you to be sad,

I want you to findhappiness,

Since you saved me from the bad.

But when you care for someone,

You think of them before you think of yourself,

I still have the beautiful memories,

And the warmth I once felt.

I care deeply so I'll let you go,

If you look back, you'll see me,

I'll be cheering you on forever,

So go and fulfill your destiny.

The End

**A/N: It hurts so to let go. But it is the price to pay; in the end, it is all worth it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters including Kikyou. Thank you.


	10. Blossoms of Cherry

**A/N: Ah…….. well…… I'm back!...again! Please RR! Arigatou! Kikyou contemplates life and nature as she ventures into a forest of cherry trees.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you. **

**Blossoms of Cherry**

Walking; sitting, glancing out

Cherry blossoms floats to the ground

So many pink filled trees

Tranquility serves its magic; not a sound

Sight granted to those who can respect its treasures

Beautiful as one's eyes can see

Thinking something so magical is one's illusion

Forgetting the fact its reality

Blossoms dances with grace all around

Seeds find its resting place; to one day rise again

Lovely as the evening dawn; but awaken in only an anecdote

Tiny pink flowers; to the earth, they're friends

Sitting and watching as life continues its cycle to reborn beauty

A tiny pink round life, soft and fragile; beautiful as it can be

Realize there is more to nature; reborn it with human hands instead of destruction

The truth the cherry blossoms carry; so much more than humans can see

Something so unreal and alluring as a cherry tree's blossoms

Harmony dances on its branches as peace runs free

Humans should save nature; grasping its life from other hands

From earth to sky; land and sea

Aroma perfumes the air with a smoothing sweet scent

Sadly, soon they'll finish the cycle and move away

But glaze at its amazing wonders while it last

Before it'll all become yesterday

A treasure that is meant to be kept in hearts

Taken for granted; locked and lost the key

But still, yet it refuses to quit; striving on

Flowered branches reaching out to be free

Pink and white with grace as the wind blow against its leaves

Singing its song, hoping someone will hear

Teaching us something no human could

Gesture its gentle moves; there's nothing to fear

Beauty flying with wings soaring on

Blossoms of cherry fluttering all around; low and high

Something humans ignored; like someone stole their sight

Giving hope to us that one day peace will spread its wings and finally fly.

**The End**

**A/N: I really like this poem or maybe it's just me. Reviewing tells me you care! Please RR! J**


	11. Half and Half

A/N: Hello again! There are two parts to this poem. They are reflections of both Inuyasha and Kikyou. The two part poems make them ponder their selves to see who they really are. The title is "Half and Half". They are in acrostic formation and don't have a rhyming pattern to it. So there you go. :D Please review!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Inuyasha or Kikyou... Though it would be awesome if I did but I don't. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

The whole two part poem is in both POV's of Inuyasha and Kikyou

**Half and Half**

**H**ow could it be, I ask myself?

**A** pure soul but surrounded by darkness,

**L**ost in time; calling out,

**F**or it is bound to heart.

**A**n could and frigid soul,

**N**one other than darkness and light.

**I**n could and frigid soul,

**C**an not find it here or there, can I be saved? Maybe not.

**E**asy prey for careless mistakes.

**C**ould there be an escape?

**O**n the edge of paradise but it remain in

**L**ust; can never reached;

**D**ust and dawn soon fallen.

**S**mile and look at the horizon,

**O**n the edge where the land and the

**U**tter beauty of the warm colors meet; look at both;

**L**ook at my dark and look at my light; look at the demon and look at the angel.

**End of Part l **

**H**alf angel and half demon,

**A**nelegant pair yet so deadly,

**L**ifted into still air; hanging in pastel space.

**F**ell into the dark; fell into the light.

**A**ltered the soul of such distance pair;

**N**evertheless to say words to change.

**W**aken to a shower; gently drenching my soul;

**A **so sorrowful truth; makes up each soul.

**R**ainbow shines above after the refreshing drops has poured;

**M**y eyes opened to the waiting bright light.

**P**ure or tainted; can I pass the test of light?

**U**nprepared to step away and into the

**R**eady light; to wash my mind, body, and soul;

**E**veryone had already pass by; I'm all alone.

**S**hatter the memories of pain and agony;

**O**n this day, tomorrow shall wait for me.

**U**tterly it has happen, purity and contamination;

**L**ook into my eyes; what do you see? Is it the demon or the angel? Or is it both?

**End of Part ll and Poem**

A/N: I thought of doing something different with the format so it won't so boring! But they do get boring quickly... Please review! It's highly appreciated! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kikyou. They are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. Arigatou.


	12. Dark and Light Makes a Whole

A/N: The dark and light are different and similar in many ways. But can they truly become as one? Please read and review. Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you so much).

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Kikyou and any other characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Arigatou.

In Kikyou's POV

**Dark and Light Makes A Whole**

The dark and the light;

Each so powerful in ways,

Each so similar but so different,

Let it run as it may.

Some don't look around,

So they search for eternity,

Some don't even care,

So they can not possibly see.

More is less; can I find the way?

To get away from the dark?

And get away from the light?

To not scar the heart?

To see if it's true;

Don't know what to feel;

So perplexed by the dark and the light,

Which one is fake and which is real?

Can something so heartless and evil,

And something so compassionate and pure,

Can become one

And live without any fears?

I do not understand; so I try to run away,

Purity and contamination; a whole is what it's trying to make,

How can that be possible?

Is it real or is it really fake?

No matter how hard

I try to run,

The dark and the light

Will always be one.

Half and half will be rejoined

To form an complete soul,

Because the dark and the light must intertwine,

To make a whole.

The End

A/N: The dark and light, yin and yang, they are two halves of a whole. To form a complete soul, they must be rejoined together to do so. Please review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kikyou. Thank you.


End file.
